


Keep in Mind

by SylvieandtheQuietRoom



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: All characters other than Shuuichi and Kokichi are background, Both need cuddles, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hbday Koko, Kokichi needs love, M/M, Shuuichi is lonely, Shuuichi-centric, Simulation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieandtheQuietRoom/pseuds/SylvieandtheQuietRoom
Summary: Shuuichi considers his feelings regarding his liar classmate while he waits for him to wake up.





	Keep in Mind

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bACK AGAIN-  
> So I wrote another oneshot for Koko's birthday cause I was bored... I spent like half an hour on it all don't expect much

"With tired eyes and worn out faces  
Darling, I still see you as you are."

Soft breaths.

A narrow chest, rising, falling.

Cold, pale skin hooked up with catheters, a heart rate monitor endlessly chiming at his side.

Shuuichi stared at the form. Not thinking. Not doing anything, really. Just staring. What was he supposed to think? Here was the boy who lied compulsively, hatched mischievous plans, _got multiple of his classmates killed_.

Still though, somehow, Shuuichi couldn't seem to find it in his heart to dislike the petite liar. He couldn't explain why he felt something off when he looked at him. Thinking about it made his head throb in protest. So he didn't think. He just stared. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuuichi found himself returning to that familiar hospital room constantly. Whether on not it was a planned visit, he found his footsteps carrying him to the purple boy. He wasn't sure if anyone else ever bothered to come see the little leader. Maybe he kept coming back because he was lonely. After all, even his still, quiet form was enough company to keep him coming back, again and again.

Whenever Shuuichi saw Kaede and Kirumi chatting, or Kaito patting Maki's hair, or Tenko nuzzling up against Himiko, he couldn't help but feel a pained longing in his chest. He wasn't exactly sure what he was hoping for, but the feeling was persistent.

He found himself thinking about his mischievous classmate practically all the time now. While sitting next to the boy, he'd suddenly come to realize his intentions. He wondered how he'd ever missed the poorly hidden, pained expression on the other's face when one of their classmates died. Guilt clouded his thoughts, and he ran a hand through that dark, plum hair he'd grown fond of over the past few months.

_Everyone else is awake. When will you join us? Join_ me? _Please... it's so dull without your light_.

The closed eyelids refused to open to his pleas. He sighed, blinking slowly and staring out the window at the cloudy skies.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June 20th. Shuuichi remembered the purple enigma's birthday would be tomorrow. Of course he remembered. He couldn't seem to think of anything else anymore.

How incredible, he thought, would it be if the boy that clouded his thoughts would wake up on his birthday. How perfect. And how unlikely. He wanted to see those bright purple eyes, glimmering with more light than all the stars in the universe. He wanted to see that big, familiar grin stretched across his face. He planned on visiting the hospital the next day. He'd been hoping he'd get to hear his voice speak to him again, that voice he'd so painfully taken for granted back in that _game_.

_Wake up. Wake up... Everyone else has... why can't I see you again?_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 21st passed in and out of existence before Shuuichi could even take it in. He'd visited the leader's room again. Placed an intricate vase filled with lilac clippings, hydrangeas, and lilies. Ran a thumb across that oh so skinny little hand that lay motionless at the boy's side. No one else had bothered to show up for him, even on his birthday.

_I'm sorry I was the only one. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you before, either. How lonely were you? Did you feel like this, too? I want to speak with you, laugh and play your silly games. It's selfish, but I want that back. Come back_.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuuichi didn't plan on visiting the next day. He felt so empty now, locking himself away from his other classmates. He'd lost all of his previous flare. A phone rang in the background. He barely registered it.

_...I should probably check, anyways_.

He drifted over to the old spin dial and picked up. A static fuzzed voice broke through on the other end.

"Hello, is this the residence of Saihara Shuuichi?" 

_Probably just another fan or something._

"Yes." A simple reply. Still worked. He didn't feel like putting together anything more enthusiastic or welcoming.

"We... couldn't find any records of family, but we'd heard you'd had a previous record with him, so... we figured you were the best person to inform." Confusion and lingering curiosity splashed in Shuuichi's mind. _What the hell are they talking about?_

"Who is this? What are you talking about?"

"Ah, sorry... this is %_#^●& Hospital-"

"Is he awake?" Shuuichi suddenly cut off the operator. He'd grasped on to the idea, he _needed_ it to be true.

"Um.. yes. He awoke at about 7:35 this morning and seems to be in a stable condition. He won't talk but... we were hoping maybe he'd talk to you." That's all Shuichi needed to hear.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up the phone, dragging a coat over his arms and flying out the door. It was a wonder he didn't get a speeding ticket, but he could care less.

He parked hastily and jogged to the doors, slowing down as he approached. Walking through the doors, he located the lady at the front desk and incoherently mumbled about what he was there for, anxious to see the leader. She noticed his worried expression and quickly nodded him along, allowing him to go to the room.

It was only when he was standing in front of the doors that his anxiety shot through the roof. All sorts of scenarios thundered through his mind.

_What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he hates me?_

_No... I have to see him._ Shuuichi steeled himself, taking a deep breath and opening the door.

On the other side of that door, sat a small, plum haired, violet eyed, mischievous little supreme leader. On the other side, sat _Kokichi._

_Kokichi,_ who compulsively lied to the group.

_Kokichi,_ who helped get multiple of their classmates killed.

_Kokichi,_ who planned his own death.

_Kokichi,_ who sacrificed himself to end the killing game.

_Kokichi,_ who stared at Shuuichi's frazzled form in the doorway, eyes widening at his sudden presence.

_Kokichi,_ whose eyes welled with tears, whose breath hitched as he squeaked out, "Shuuichi...?"

Shuuichi didn't waste a second. He dashed over to him, arms wrapping around him in a tight embrace.

"K-kokichi, Kokichi, Kokichi..." he chanted, burying his head in the smaller boy's chest. Kokichi, tears crawling down his flushed cheeks, couldn't seem to speak. Instead, he opted to return the hug, his arms sneaking around Shuuichi's shoulders in an unspoken greeting. They didn't move for quite a while. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Through soft whispers and delicate hugs, the pair had managed to calm down, at least to the extent of coherent conversation being manageable. They now sat side by side, Kokichi upright in the hospital bed, Shuuichi in the chair he'd placed next to it so long ago. 

"... why'd you wait for me?" It was so quiet, Shuuichi almost missed it. To be honest though, it was hard for him to answer that question. Looking back, he'd held some sort of bitterness towards the boy when he'd first seen his sickly form in the bed. Somewhere along the line, he'd grown to care for him, waiting simultaneously patiently and impatiently for the day Kokichi would awaken.

"Because... no one should have to wait alone, o-or suffer quietly because nobody looked past the mask they put up, or have no one care about them. Especially when... when they did so much for everyone, holding them together from behind the scenes, and sacrificing themselves. They shouldn't have to suffer like that because someone couldn't realize what was going soon enough, o-or realize how they felt about t-them... I should've realized sooner, Kokichi... I'm so sor-"

He was silenced by the presence of a slim finger on his lips, ultimately shushing him.

"Shuuichi. Sometimes we kneel down to give ourselves momentum. Sometimes we do things we regret, but someone who never made mistakes never tried to _live."_ He stared Shuuichi in the eyes, unwavering, before falling into a gentle grin. "Don't apologize, my beloved detective. You act like I didn't deserve it or something, nishishi," he snickered.

"But you didn't! You never deserved that, Kokichi. I was too blind then to see you for who you truly are. I guess I couldn't realize... the lies we tell, the façades we put up, don't define us. The intent in our hearts should outweigh that." Kokichi lowered his head, only to lift it moments later, a warm, comfortable look resting on his features, tense shoulders relaxing.

"What did I ever do to deserve you, Shuuichi?"

"You were just you," the response came. "Ewwww! Shuuichi's being cheesy!" Kokichi leaned to the side to rest his head on Shuuichi's shoulder. Neither could ask for anything more in the world.

Here in this moment, they finally felt ready to move forwards. 

"Not every crack means thunder, and we could choose to land so far...  
If there's just one forever, I'd want to spend it where you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooooo boyyyyyyy  
> If you made it this far, thank you for reading, as it is greatly appreciated! Let's make this year's World Ouma Day the best it can be!  
> ~Sylvie-chan


End file.
